A Clockwork Romance II
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The BSC version of "A Clockwork Romance", which served as a friendly romance. Rino Rando is in 10th grade, and she misses Kanade Jinguji. When Kanade returned, the bliss of these two girls reunite, through love and happiness, but Kanade has a very unusual secret to share with her Secretary. RinoxKanade fic, which ends Rated T for mild themes. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
1. Rino Reunites with Kanade?

_****_

A Clockwork Romance II  
Part 1

It happened two years after Kanade Jinguji and Seina Katsura graduated; and then Nanaho Kinjo left, one year later. Rino Rando was very lonely, as her puppet pal Pucchan was with Seina for a whole year off, seeing that Pucchan is in charge of the Jinguji family.

Anyway, as the story progressed, Kanade Jinguji left Miyagami Academy. Seina was in hands with Pucchan. And Rino… was without anybody… alone… except for her friends, Covert Squad member Ayumu Oume and Assault Squad leader Kaori Izumi.

She was very sad that she wished that Kanade would return; however, her wish could come true… in the form of a person, or something rather.

* * *

_**Rino Rando (Age 16; 10**__**th**__** grade; Secretary)  
September…  
Writer's note: **__Their graduation was held on March._

* * *

Rino, with long red-orange hair, wearing her Miyagami High School uniform, was walking to school, all lonesome, worried about Kanade. She was met up by her friends, Ayumu and Kaori, who were also wearing their tan blazers and green skirts.

"Here comes Rino, the moping girl," Kaori thought.

"Hey, Rino! You're awfully late!" Ayumu called.

"Hey, guys…" Rino said, "Sorry I ran late. It's not the same without Kanade _or _Pucchan."

"Trust me. Miss Kanade leaving was for the best. She'll return eventually," Ayumu said.

"Ayu-Chan, are you sure about that?" Rino asked.

Kaori huffed, "Rino, you need to chill out. Miss Kanade left us after Nanaho graduated. It's been six months now! Who knows what we'll have as director of this school. And besides, you're better off without her, in my book. I'm surprised that she knew your late mother."

Rino said, "I'll never know why Kanade cared for me… of course, I do, but… but sometimes I forget, _as always_."

Kaori said, "I know that."

Ayumu sighed, "Rino. Let's just hurry and get to class. Besides, you've been improving since she and Pucchan left. Your grades are going up, your speed is increasing, and you are starting to blossom like a young lady."

Kaori scoffed, "I'll bet you'll be like Kanade Jinguji one day!"

Ayumu snapped at her, "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Kaori! She's nowhere near Miss Kanade."

Rino started to tear up, as she looked at herself in a glass window. She saw her reflection and was cringing. Ayumu and Kaori continued to argue, as Rino was looking at herself.

"Could I… I have… become like her?" Rino thought.

Ayumu then asked her, "Say, Rino, are you still going to come with us for an expedition, inside the old school building?"

Rino then forgot. She responded, "Oh… right. But I've been there before… with Kuon."

Kaori then stated, "This was President Ginga's orders. Kotoha also said that she'll approve of our assistance, since she's the leader of the Covert Squad. Besides, following the graduation of Nanaho Kinjo, there were rumors about inhabitance in the old building."

Rino thought, "I always thought that the Culinary Team was there _solely_. Who else was there?"

**XXXXX**

At the old building, the next evening, the girls went exploring inside the building. The entire building was very dark. They brought flashlights to look around.

"This is scary… I wish Pucchan was with me," Rino whimpered.

"Buck up, Rando. We have to find out what's causing all this noise," Kaori sighed.

Ayumu whispered, "Yeah. This building is very bizarre."

"Ayu-Chan, I'm scared," Rino cringed.

"Rino, we're all sixteen. We can handle scary stuff. We ain't kids anymore."

"Oume's right. We can handle these situations. We're members of the Miyagami Academy's Maximum Authority-Wielding Best Student Council."

"Ayu-Chan… Kaori… I want to go home, if you don't mind! What if there's a monster in this building?"

"Rino… there's NO monster. All there was was a disturbance in the old building. All we heard was sounds in the building. Namely, some clanging sounds and some creaking sounds, like someone winding an alarm clock."

Rino was scared, "WHOA! You don't think it's…"

Kaori cried, "It's not a mad scientist! We're not sure… even if it was…"

Ayumu then led the way and announced quietly, "Girls… this way…"

Rino then gasped, "Let's hope you can find the source of the sound."

**CLANG!**

They shrieked quietly, as they walked closer.

"What was that?" Ayumu whispered.

"It's coming from over there," Kaori said.

They went closer to the sound.

"Who could be in there?" Rino gasped.

As they went closer, a sound of gears cranking was heard.

"I was right…" Rino quivered in fright.

"Rando! Focus!" Kaori yelled.

Ayumu shushed, "Kaori! Be quiet! We cannot blow this!"

Rino cringed in tears, "I don't like this one bit. I don't know about you, but I wanna go back to my dorm."

"What would Miss Kanade think of us, if we blew it?" Ayumu barked.

Rino sighed, "Ayu-Chan…"

They went closer to the sounds. There was a long hallway, with a small door open, flashing its light on. They went closer to the door. As they went by the doorway, a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh, she looked very beautiful. You have been like this for years now," she said, "Now we need to continue your fun."

"Pervert!" Ayumu gasped.

"No, worse! PAYAPAYA!" Kaori cringed.

"How can you tell?"

"It's a woman. Wow… she must be a lesbian student."

"No way."

"We better see who it is. Rando, stay by me."

Rino went by her side, as she thought, "That voice sounded awfully familiar."

They peered inside the doorway and saw two women on the table. One was wearing a white lab coat with brown hair. The other had long lavender hair and was wearing a white baby-T.

"Whoa… look at that!" Kaori whispered, "Is that… a Science Club girl?"

Ayumu shivered, "No way… she's with another girl, doing the… _GULP_… Payapaya…"

Rino looked away and blushed, "I don't think I want to see it again."

Ayumu shushed her, as she went closer. However, Rino accidently knocked a chair down.

**CRASH!**

"Huh? What was that?" The woman called out.

"AHH! RUN!" Kaori shrieked.

Kaori and Rino ran off, as Ayumu used a smoke ball to conceal the sight. As the three girls ran off, Rino accidently whammed her head in the wall and fell down.

"RINO!" Ayumu cried.

Kaori shouted, "Leave her!"

Ayumu and Kaori ran off and disappeared. Rino was out cold on the floor. A woman approached her and picked her up.

"The poor girl," she said, as she carried her up, "It'll be nice to have her see you, just to test her out."

She carried her away to her lab. Who was she? And why is she taking Rino?

**XXXXX**

Outside, Ayumu and Kaori were panting in fear.

"Poor Rino…" Ayumu cringed, "The bad girl must've caught her."

Kaori then stated, "We never tell this to anyone. We'll tell President Kuon that Rino had disappeared."

"Kaori! How can you say that? Rino is precious to Miyagami Academy!"

"How so? Her and that stupid puppet?"

"Look, maybe she's just comatose. We'll pick her up in the morning."

"I just want to study…"

"We'll tell President Kuon about Rino tonight, but _we'll_ find her tomorrow."

Kaori groaned, as she went back to the dorms. Ayumu looked on and was concerned, in a sad look.

"Rino…"

**XXXXX**

Inside the room, Rino woke up to find that she was hurt.

"Ow… where am I… and who brought me here?" She thought.

"Hello, Rino Rando," a voice called, "Long time, no see."

The woman in the white lab coat appeared. It was Seina, who was holding a wrench.

"What a surprise, Rino," she said, "I never thought you'd come here."

"Miss Kat-, uh, Seina. I'm surprised to see you, too," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just finishing up on my friend… that I am creating," Seina replied.

"WHO? You mean…"

Seina then added, "But, I'm afraid what you're about to see may change you forever. You see… I am creating a newer look for my doll, Kanade."

Rino gasped, "WHAT? You mean Miss Kanade is… is a… a robot?"

Seina giggled, "Sort of…"

She showed her Kanade, who was wearing her white baby-T and pink skirt. She was in a seated position, with her eyes closed.

"But… I thought… I thought Kanade left Miyagami." Rino asked, "What did you do to here?"

Seina responded, "Nothing. My father helped create her. She was in need of the perfect leader for her family. So, he created such a beautiful girl, to help lead the Jinguji conglomerate. Of course, she's nowhere near her natural beauty, as a child."

"So… you mean… she's… she's really…"

"I'm sorry, but it's all true. This is _really _Kanade Jinguji."

"Then that means…"

Seina scoffed, "Oh, relax. You _still _have the powers. She has it, too, just like you and your mother. What do you think it was: A _fake _power?"

Rino then cried, "But… Seina-sensei, that's a robot of Kanade!"

"Rino, it's okay. She's still Kanade Jinguji, the former president and director of Miyagami Academy. Plus, she's not just a robot. She's a wind-up doll type of robot."

She showed her a gold key with topaz diamonds on her back. She then approached her and held her key.

"Rino… she's been like this since she was created ten years ago. She led the Jinguji, she helped all of us, and she even took care of you."

Rino sighed, "Yeah, I know. But didn't the other students, including Nanaho and Kuon, know about her? I mean, if she were a doll, how can she live through the process? She would usually wind herself up."

Seina responded, "Oh, don't worry. Only I, and I alone, know about her; which of course I wind her up, every time she sleeps, every four days. Besides… she's very cute in this look."

"You're right there. She is."

Seina whispered to her doll, "Right. Don't listen to her. I'll make it right for you. I promise."

She turned to Rino and asked, "Would you like to see her again?"

"Sure," Rino smiled, "But… how do I do it?"

"Wind her up," Seina said, "Turn her key clockwise and let the rest do it."

Rino was nervous, "I can't believe everyone was deceived by a doll of Miss Kanade…"

Seina groaned, "No one knew about it! And I _wish _you would never utter this secret to _anyone_!"

"Why not?"

"Because, everyone will be torn, knowing that a life-size moving doll of Kanade Jinguji had been running this place, since it was founded."

"Oh. I never knew that. But… I'm no good with secrets."

"Trust me. If you want, you can tell them that Kanade had returned, but chose to remain hidden in the world. They'll understand."

She then let out a scowl, "Now, are you gonna wake her or not?"

Rino then proceeded to turn her key. She wound the key clockwise and stepped back.

"Let's hope to God this works," she thought, "I miss you so much, Miss Kanade."

She started to move and rattle. Kanade's eyes opened and saw Seina, who was happy to see her.

"Good evening, Seina," she spoke, "Are we finished with my upgrade?"

Seina replied, "We have. You're up and running now. Actually, the reason I woke you up is because of someone you know."

She turned around and saw Rino, who was in tears.

"Miss Kanade?" She blubbered.

"Rino? What is she doing here?" Kanade cried.

"I'm sorry. But…" Seina said.

Rino hugged her and cried on her chest.

"Miss Kanade! I'm glad you're back!" She wailed.

Seina shrugged her shoulders and said, "You got me."

"Get her out of here!" Kanade whispered, "If anyone finds out-!"

Seina replied, "No. She's okay with it. She'll keep it a secret."

Kanade then smiled and patted her head. Rino couldn't stop crying.

"My… have you grown so much."

She blushed.

**XXXXX**

They were talking with each other, as Seina locked the door. Kanade was happy to see her, but she couldn't be happy now, since Rino came.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked.

Rino replied, "Oh, well, lots had been going on. You wouldn't know how long it has been."

"So, how did you go, since I left?"

"Oh, lots had been going on. Nanaho graduated, Rein and Sayuri started to train with swords, Minamo is doing well, and Mayura was still bawling over the budget, but got over it, since she and Miss Nanaho left. President Kuon is manning the group now, since she's doing this, until she leaves this year."

"Oh, well, that's interesting," Kanade said, as she looked at her body, "It's nice that you've went through it rough."

"Well, since Seina took Pucchan, it was very hard to go through with it. Maybe I should ask her to bring him back to me."

Kanade shook her head and said, "No, it's fine. In fact, Pucchan is fine, without you. Seina will return him. I promise."

Rino squealed in glee, as Seina left the room.

"Seina, may I speak to her alone?" Kanade asked.

"Sure thing," Seina saluted.

She shut the door, leaving Rino and Kanade together. Kanade held her shoulders and blushed. Rino was worried.

"Miss Kanade… what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just… it's just… you've grown so much, Rino," Kanade blushed, "You are beginning to look just like me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Miss Kanade… I don't know what to sa-."

Kanade placed her finger on her lips and said, "Rino… I think I should tell you something…"

She kissed Rino on the lips. Rino felt it, but yielded away. She started to gasp.

"Miss Kanade! What gives?"

"Oh, Rino… I'm so sorry. But my feelings for you are still deep within my gears. I have admired you for so long, Rino. I know my life was not what it seems, but I am _still _me."

"Kanade… is she…?"

Kanade kissed her again, as Rino stepped away again. She was pissed.

"Miss Kanade, no! I am not like that! That last time was an honest mistake, but… but… but I am not like that!"

"Rino… don't be so…"

"Shut up! I'm not a lesbian, all right? I will _never_ love any girl, especially my former president/director."

"Oh, I see… then that time was…"

"Sukiyaki…"

"Yes."

Kanade bit her lip and said, "Well… I'd… well…"

She cried, "I _STILL _LOVE YOU!"

Rino gasped in horror.

"But… you're a…"

Kanade hugged her and said, "Don't say it. I don't care what you say. I love you, Rino Rando. And I _always _do, human or _no _human."

Rino blushed and responded, "Miss Kanade…"

Kanade tilted her head forward and said, "Oh… Rino…"

**CLANG!**

She dropped her head and was frozen. Rino noticed it and reached for her back. She wound her spring and woke Kanade up.

"Thank you, Rino," Kanade said, "I felt really tired. I _was _created ten years ago, including my limbs being replaced to look like I have grown up. I feel like an old toy."

"Oh, it's okay. Mom and I used to have these wind-up dolls, when I was a kid."

Kanade smiled, "OH, Rino. You can wind me up anytime."

As Kanade continued to caress Rino, Rino felt uneasy.

"Is this right?" She thought, "Would I even love a doll? I mean, she's the woman who helped me, since I was enrolled here."

Kanade then asked, "Please say that you'll stay with me… forever."

Rino then asked, "But what about school? What about your life? Or _my _life?"

Kanade then said, "Well, I'd rather stay here and just be here in spirit."

Rino then gasped, "NO! You can't! You cannot stay here! What about… what about everybody?"

She then had an idea:

"I know! Why not visit Miyagami Academy for one week? If you want, you can ask Seina. Maybe everyone will see you again, after six months."

Kanade grew worried, "I don't know. Rino, would everyone be suspicious about my secret?"

"No…" Rino giggled, "You can have Seina protect you. And if you want, you can visit my room with me. And hey, even I can wind you up, when you wake up."

"Really? You do that for me?" She asked.

Rino smiled, "Trust me, I may be a dummy, but I know how to make everybody smile."

Kanade laughed and said, "Oh, Rino… you are so nice. I'll do it. Now, kiss me."

"Okay, but not too long. I'm _not _a-."

"Right. I know."

She kissed her again, as Rino embraced it for ten seconds.

Outside the door, Seina then smiled. She then said, "Rino… Kanade… I'm glad you get to be with each other. Let's hope it won't be longer than six days."

What was she talking about?

* * *

_**Rino and Kanade are back together. Will Rino protect her secret? Will Kanade stay with her love?  
Find out in the second part…**_


	2. Kanade's Return to Miyagami

_**A Clockwork Romance II  
Part 2**_

The next day, Kanade arrived at the Best student council meeting room, with Seina and Rino. They were preparing her in her old Miyagami uniform.

"Miss Kanade, are you sure that you'll be okay?" Rino asked.

Kanade said, "Oh, I'll try to keep my romance for you hidden, since it zaps me of a lot of power."

Seina responded, "Kanade, it'll be okay. Try to stay calm and be yourself. And also, make sure not to be real close to her. She's somewhat timid."

Rino snuffed, "I heard that!"

Seina wound her key and folded it onto her back, making sure that it wouldn't show.

"It's to make sure that there'll be no bulge in your back. Dolls like you don't need to be revealed."

Rino asked, "Wait… she's a doll and her key can be folded?"

Kanade smiled, "Thank Seina's father. She created me very special."

Seina blushed and said, "Oh, go on…"

They left to the door, as Rino grew worried.

"I wonder if they'll ask her where she had been." She thought.

**XXXXXX**

At the meeting room, one hour later, the members of the Best Student Council were greeted by Seina, who wanted to introduce Kanade here. Seina planned to have Kanade see the remaining original members.

"Ladies of Miyagami, I am here to present to you, Miss Kanade Jinguji!"

Kanade appeared and bowed to her friends, minus Cindy and Nanaho.

"Hello there," she said, "It's nice to see you again."

Kuon asked, "Miss Jinguji, it's been so long. We were worried that you have left Miyagami."

Kanade replied, "Oh, you know me. Seina and I were having time together."

Kaori asked, "So, you and Miss Katsura were living together?"

Seina replied, "Not really. I happened to see her, since she wanted a place to visit. So, I let her in my own apartment downtown."

What Seina did was lie to her friends. She wanted to keep it all a secret. Only Rino knew of it and kept it quiet.

"Of course that place is very dirty. I suggest you cannot go," she continued.

Kanade then asked, "Uh, do you guys find me very weird?"

Kaori then thought, "She's not weird… bizarre, maybe, but _not _weird."

Rino then shuddered in fear, "I'm still worried about her."

Kanade then asked, "I've been meaning to ask you guys. What have you been doing, since I left?"

Everyone began to explain what they did, after going through Kanade's absence:

Kuon responded, "A lot has been going on. Our budget has been still in the red, but our new treasurer is working her way in. And since Mayura left, the budget is gaining on the green."

Rein then announced, "Sayuri and I are enlisted, enrolled, and signed up for the track team. Our skills have been shown from our days in the Assault Squad."

Sayuri said, "I've rarely lost my glasses."

Kotoha then said, "The Covert Squad had been successful at gather information, since you and Nanaho left."

Minamo then giggled, "I didn't know you and sis were together."

Seina blushed, as Rino was shocked.

Kanade smiled, "Oh, you know me. Seina and I have been living together. But there _is _one girl I wanted to see."

She turned to Rino and held her hand. Rino smiled, as Kanade let out a blush.

"Rino," she said, "It's good to see you again."

Kaori then growled, "Stupid Rando… how dare she went close to Miss Kanade?"

**XXXXXX**

The next night, Rino returned to the lab and saw Kanade being repaired.

"Seina, is it okay to talk to Miss Kanade?" She asked.

Seina replied, "Oh, don't worry. She'll meet you in your room tonight. I had permission from President Kuon that she'll visit you for the next couple of days."

Rino asked, "But, what about Kanade's secret?"

Seina responded, "I have had Kotoha and Ayumu to _not _spy on you. The Covert Squad cannot view Miss Jinguji. The Best Student Council _cannot _touch her; also, if she is going bad or she is starting to break apart, come see me."

Rino then left and asked, "Will Kanade approve of our relationship? I know that I'm not like that, but…"

Seina smiled and turned away. Rino then left the lab to her room.

She then said, "It'll be great to see her in bed with me again."

Seina started to blush, as she wound Kanade's spring. She then remembered what they have planned for tomorrow afternoon.

"Miss Kanade," she whispered, "I hope you have thought this through…"

Kanade woke up and went to a changing closet. She was dressed in her blue sleeping gown. She went through the door and shut it.

**XXXXXX**

The following night, Kanade and Rino were sleeping together in their bed. Kanade held her tight and was lost in thought.

"Kanade…" Rino asked, "What was it like… sleeping inside a small room for six months?"

Kanade answered, "It's hard to say. I never lived until the other day. Seina was too busy fixing me. But I _did _wake up on occasions."

"Oh? How so?"

"Seina was once a member of the Science Club. She wanted to test something on me, since she and I go way back."

"What is it?"

"Oh… it's something that's inside me: a clockwork heart. She said that it can live up to twenty years. You know, like an energy saving light bulb that lasts up to a week?"

"Does it work?"

Kanade giggled, "Yes. But I am still in possession of it, since Seina's father created me, ten years ago. Seina installed it in me, after she created it, before I was born."

She smiled, "You want to see it? It is in my chest."

Rino shook her head, "No, thank you."

She asked, "Say. I was wondering… does Mom know about you… the _real _you?"

Kanade shook her head, "No. I met with her, long ago. Sadly, I was created five years before your mother died. It's hard to say about it."

Rino sighed, "I'll never guess why Seina helped create you, after you met my mom."

Kanade then said, "That boggles the mind. When I was made leader of the Jinguji, I instantly found her and went to see her. Right then, she was bedridden, feeling ill. I never explained who I was to her, but she was giving, since she lent you to my care. It was her dying message."

Rino wept and said, "I'm glad _you _never left me."

Kanade hugged her and said, "It's okay. Tomorrow, I'll make it all better. How about if you and I have dinner alone? I have a surprise, while we're at it."

Rino asked, "Huh? A surprise for me?"

Kanade hugged her and suddenly felt sleepy.

She collapsed in bed, with Rino in her grasp.

"Good night, Kanade…" she whispered, "I'll wind your key in the morning."

She fell asleep, as Kanade was motionless.

**XXXXX**

The next afternoon, Kanade dressed herself in a ruby red evening gown. Seina then presented a small black box to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seina asked.

"Trust me, Seina," Kanade said, "It's for the best. I must tell her straight. I love her… but she doesn't see me as a lover."

Seina sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing…"

Kanade clutched her box on her chest and smiled, "Rino… I hope you'll understand how much I love you."

Seina announced, "Kanade, I'll bring Rino to your room, after I pick her up from her meeting. We meet at 6PM. That's when the meeting ends."

Kanade grinned, "Thank you, Seina. I'll be waiting for you. If my spring stops when you arrive, wind me up."

Seina saluted, as she grew worried, "What about me? What if anything happens to me?"

Kanade then said, "It's okay. Rino will come to me."

They nodded and shook hands.

**XXXXX**

Seina and Rino were on their way to the dorms, the following evening. They were walking towards the woods, as Seina looked around.

"We'll take this way," she said, "I know a great shortcut. This way, we'll make it to Kanade, in time."

Rino asked, "Uh, Seina… I know it's bad to ask, but… does Kanade have a surprise for me?"

Seina shushed her and whispered, "Sorry… but Kanade promised to make it very private for you. You'd be surprised to see what I have in store for you."

As they walked through the woods, Seina started to feel woozy. She dropped to her knees and felt weak.

"Seina?" Rino asked, "Are you okay?"

Seina replied, "I'm fine… I'm… fine… it's okay. I suddenly… feel… sleepy…"

Seina collapsed on the ground, as Rino picked her up.

"SEINA! WAKE UP! Seina! Seina?"

She cradled her in her arms and carried her off. She was walking very slowly, since Seina was heavy. Rino carried her over her shoulder and started to sprint off. However, she tripped and fell face-first into the ground. She dropped Seina, who was still out.

Meanwhile, in Rino's room, Kanade looked at the clock, which said 5:45pm. She then sighed and said, "Rino… I hope you can make it. I hope one day you'll love me. And I want to stay with you forever. Rino Rando, over the past years we have spent together, I have grown attached to you. In fact, I hope when I give you this, maybe you'll understand."

She held her black box and sat at the table. She held it tightly and continued, "You're such a fully grown woman. I thought it would be time… to ask you to-."

**CLANG!**

Kanade's spring unwound. She dropped her head on the table, with her arms flailing down.

"Oh… Rino… what a bad… time… to winnnnnnnd dooooooow…" she said, as her voice wound down.

Hours later, Rino got up and saw it was dark. She picked up Seina and carried her off. She grew worried that Kanade is waiting for her. In an instant, she sprinted, with the unconscious Seina over her shoulder.

"I'm late! Kanade! No! I cannot lose her!" She cried, "Kanade! WAIT FOR ME!"

She ran off to the dorms.

When she arrived in her room, she dropped Seina on the couch, while she was out. Rino went to the bedroom and found Kanade, motionless on the table, in a seated position. Rino then started to cringe, knowing what Kanade did, in a _false _matter.

"Oh, Kanade…" she whimpered, "You left me, and it's only 8:00. I can't believe I ruined your surprise."

She hugged her motionless body and started to cry on her chest.

"Kanade!" She wailed, "NO! Don't leave me! KANADE!"

She continued to cry on her, but then stopped, realizing that she needed to wind her up.

"Oh… then maybe I should apologize to her."

She turned her key clockwise, as she started to sob, "Kanade… I think she thinks I stood her up. I didn't mean to…"

She stopped and hugged her. Kanade opened her eyes.

"Kanade, if you can hear me… I love you. I'm sorry. Don't dump me. I wanted the surprise so badly. Seina was tired. She suddenly fell out cold. I thought I should hurry, since she is taking me to you, but I'm too late. You loved me; but now… I know what it feels like now."

Kanade looked at Rino, who was crying in her chest.

"Kanade… I love you. Don't leave me. I don't want to be lonely… Kanade…"

She patted her head and said, "No. Rino, I understand what you went through."

Rino looked up and was laughing, "Kanade!"

"Yes! And now I have something to say to you!" She grinned, "You were late for my surprise, but it is okay. My spring unwound, before six. And I'm happy that you never gave up on me."

Rino blushed… as she looked at the black box.

"Hey, is this for me, Miss Kanade?" She asked.

Kanade said, "Yes. Here you go."

She opened the black box and showed a sparkling diamond ring.

"Kanade… what is this?"

"It's for you. I want to ask you this for a long time…"

She stood up and held Rino's hand. She placed the ring in her ring finger and held both her hands.

"Rino Rando… will you marry me?"

Rino flushed a beet red, as she started to gasp and stammer.

**XXXXX**

"SHE DID WHAT?" Kaori screamed, "SHE'S MARRYING YOU?"

She and Ayumu were talking with Rino, who was very happy. They were walking to school, the next morning.

"Rino! You know that you're not like that!" Ayumu declared, "Kanade is probably funning you!"

Kaori growled in pain, "I… I can't believe… it's not possible… No…"

She punched a brick wall and shrieked, "NO!"

"Kaori?" Ayumu asked, "Are you okay?"

Kaori held herself together and sighed, "I needed that. I'm sorry. I cannot believe this is for real."

Ayumu said, "I know. I wonder how they'll pay for the reception."

"Oume, Mayura's not gonna have a heart attack for a girl-on-girl wedding. Chances are that she'll die, because of that."

"OH? I'll bet 500 Yen that'll not happen!"

"You're on, Covert creep!"

Rino stopped them from fighting, "Girls, please! I know what you're getting at is downright weird, but… but there's no way I'm getting married! I said yes, but it's sounds so weird."

Ayumu cried out, "But… Kanade Jinguji proposed to you! She's obviously punking you!"

"EXACTLY! Ayu-Chan, it's so obvious! She and I loved to play. She admires me, but… but it's almost like she _truly _loves me."

Kaori said in confusion, "So… you and Kanade are _not _getting married?"

"We are," Rino replied, "But not really…"

"So, when is the wedding?" Ayumu asked.

"Tomorrow. It's going to be a private meeting together. Just me, Miss Kanade, and Miss Seina."

"I knew it, Rando. Miss Kanade _is _playing with you."

Rino grinned and smugly said, "True that I'm _not _a lesbian, but I'm also not stupid! Kanade and I are too young to get married. I'm 16, and I _know _I cannot be wed yet… _especially _to women."

Ayumu smiled, "Glad to hear it! I knew it was too good to be true!"

Kaori sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness."

She then thought, "Rando and Miss Kanade… together as a married couple… like hell, it will be!"

They walked to school together, sharing a laugh.

* * *

_**And so a very special "Wedding" will take place. Imagine, Rino playing the new groom/bride. I wonder what role Seina will play.  
The next chapter will feature a wedding she'll NEVER forget…  
And also, a tragic moment Rino will never forget…  
but what?**_


	3. A Wedding for Two Dolls

_**A Clockwork Romance II**_

_**Part 3 ~ Act 1**_

The next day, Rino was in the huge room, wearing a black tuxedo. She knew that she would be going along with the gag, since she knew that she loved her, but because Kanade Jinguji was a doll.

Seina approached the altar, dressed in a black robe. She approached Rino and said, "Everything's ready, Rino. In just a few moments, you and Kanade can stay with each other, no matter what."

Rino then asked, "You know, it feels like I am _really _getting this over with. Seina, is this all an act, or what?"

Seina responded, "I don't know what you're saying."

"And where's Kanade?"

"She's behind the door. Her spring unwound already, but I've managed to fit her in her wedding dress. I hope you'll appreciate what I'm doing for you."

"I know. And thanks for the wedding, since it might be fake."

"Oh… it's not fake; the key on your back, yes, but _not _the reception."

"Huh?"

She looked at her back and saw a key attached to her. Luckily, it was sewn on, just to fit the moment.

"Rino, I thought since you're human, I'd figure that you'd play the wind-up groom."

"Miss Seina… I don't know what to say…"

Seina then said, "Just close your eyes. It'll all be over soon."

"Huh?"

"Trust me. It won't hurt."

Rino closed her eyes. Seina placed her right hand on her forehead. She started to hum, as Rino started to feel rigid.

Seina whispered, "As you stand here, I want you to become a doll, like Kanade. You are no longer Rino Rando. You're personality and mannerism will remain, but you will be as stiff, rigid, and mechanical as your fiancé, Kanade."

Rino stood straight and was frozen. Seina then went outside and approached Kanade, who was motionless, in a white bridal outfit. She wound her up and rushed back to the altar.

"We're ready now!" She called to her, as Rino remained motionless.

The Bridal Chorus began. Kanade started to walk down the aisle, very slowly, while holding a bouquet of orange osmanthus in her hands. She stepped on the altar and saw Rino, who was still standing straight and frozen. Seina then wound Rino's key, even though it's a prop. Rino started to move around and stepped closer to Kanade.

"Hello, Miss Kanade," she said in a cheerful voice, "I'm so glad to marry you today."

Kanade said in glee, "Indeed you have. I'm so glad that you came to me, my doll."

Rino then moved robotically and held her hands. She then said, "I love you, Miss Kanade."

Kanade whispered to Seina, "What did you do?"

Seina responded, "I made her into a doll. Once she is married, she'll revert back to normal."

She then thought, "This _isn't _what I wanted, but at least she'll be happy for me."

Rino bowed and turned to Seina, who held up a book in her hands.

She then announced, "We are gathered here today to join Kanade Jinguji and Rino Rando in the sacred bonds of holy matrimony; two dolls who wanted to live their lives forever as, uh, wife and uh, well, somewhat of a partner. Anyways…"

She turned to both women and asked if they'd say their vows. Kanade chose to go first:

"_I, Kanade Jinguji, being as the former president and director of Miyagami Academy, love Rino Rando with all my heart. Deep down in my metallic person, there's a girl that wants to let it all out. Rino Rando had been my friend for years now. And even though we are different, she's the only girl that I ever love."_

Rino then said _her _vows:

"_I, Rino Rando, being the Secretary of the Best Student Council, love Kanade Jinguji with all my heart. As my body is real, as my heart is in sync, and as my gears began to turn, my love for Kanade blooms. Kanade Jinguji had been with me, since I enrolled in Miyagami Academy. And even though it's not me to love Kanade, as a doll, I still love her… truthfully."_

She held Kanade's hands and said, "No matter what, as long as my spring holds out, I love you so much, Miss Kanade."

"Oh, Rino," Kanade giggled.

Seina then asked Rino, "Do you take Kanade to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Rino said, "I do."

She then turned to Kanade and asked, "Do you take Rino to, well, you know?"

Kanade smiled, "I do."

Seina smiled, "I now pronounce you, wedded best friends."

Rino turned to Kanade. She approached her and kissed her on the lips. Both women began to make out. Seina sighed and watched, as Kanade turned to Rino, as they stopped kissing.

"Were you serious? It isn't Seina's magic, isn't it?" Kanade asked.

Rino replied, "Whatever did you mean, Miss Kanade?"

Kanade inquired, "Do you really love me?"

But before Rino could answer, a loud clank was heard. Rino started to fade and bowed slightly, with her arms flailing.

"NO! Rino!" Kanade cried, "My darling little girl! She's unwound."

Seina then responded, "Oh, it's okay. She'll snap out of it."

She wound her key up, as Rino revived with very shiny eyes, glittering in the lights. Kanade was happy to see her alive again.

"Oh, Rino, you never answered me," she said, "Do you love me?"

Rino then blushed and said in a French accent, _"__Mon coeur sera toujours avec vous."_

Kanade blushed and said, "It's been years since I heard you speak French."

"_Merci beaucoup, _Miss Kanade," Rino smiled, as they kissed again.

They continued to kiss, until…

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

Both Kanade and Rino froze in place, with their lips still touching each other. They remained that way, as Seina took a photo of them.

"Oh, how sweet," Seina giggled, "I see that their springs have unwound, but at least they're married."

She then pulled Rino away and brushed her off. Her body remained frozen.

"Oh, poor Rino," Seina smiled, "She thought it was just a game."

She placed a gold ring in her finger and said, "With this ring, you and Kanade shall be forever friends."

Rino said and did nothing. Seina then laid her down and brushed her long red-orange hair.

"Rino… you _do _love Kanade… don't you?" She whispered.

She closed her eyes and left her on the altar, motionless and frozen like a doll. The entire room turned black, as Kanade and Rino were married.

**XXXXX**

Of course, one hour later, Rino woke up to find herself in her room. Kanade was there, sitting beside her, and was sleeping. Rino was puzzled, since she was in an altar that she and Kanade were in.

"Was I imagining all this?" She thought.

She then looked at her hand and saw a gold ring in her finger. She looked at Kanade's hand saw the same gold ring in her left hand. Rino let out tears in her eyes and said, "Oh, Kanade… it _was _real."

She approached the sleeping Kanade and kissed her.

"Kanade… I love you… I _really _do."

Kanade woke up and saw Rino kissing her. Kanade embraced the kiss and continued on for one hour. It was the longest kiss Rino Rando ever had.

"I may not be a lesbian, but I can only love _one _girl; and that's you, Miss Kanade."

Kanade then whispered, "Rino… you were so cute, as my groom."

Rino then smiled, "Miss Kanade… let's be together forever. I'll get use to you as a doll that I love."

"Oh, I love you, Ri-."

**CLANG!**

"Nooooooo…"

Her spring unwound and was frozen in place, while holding Rino's shoulders. Rino chuckled and held her key.

"Of course, there _are _problems when it comes to love with a doll."

She brushed her lavender hair and let out a sigh.

Rino knew that their friendship would last forever…

…That is, until…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Kanade's Buried Secret

_**A Clockwork Romance II  
**__**Part 3 ~ Act 2**_

The next day, Kanade and Rino were having a picnic alone. Kanade then asked Rino, "So, how was Pucchan?"

"Oh, he's doing okay," she said, "Except I never been with him, since Seina was accompanying him to the Jinguji camp… and since you left me."

Kanade smiled and said, "Oh, well, he'll return. Maybe someday you'll find out what he does. Who knows? Maybe someday you'll follow my footsteps."

Rino was worried, "Say, do you think maybe I'll be President of the Best Student Council?"

"Maybe someday," Kanade smiled, "But let's hope you can hold your own. You have a terrific power, just like mine. And I promise you this… you can help out to everyone."

Rino blushed and asked, "Is that something you say every day?"

Kanade responded, "Oh, no… it's perfectly new to you and me. I'm a great woman, even though I run on a spring-powered mechanism."

"Miss Kanade, tell me… we're you always like this?"

"Well, Seina and her father always upgraded me every year, just to make me look older. I have the body of an 18-year old woman and the beauty of any model. Have you ever notice that I never age?"

"No."

"Well, whenever I am still alive, I tend to look like I am older and wiser. But the only downside is that you do not see me in wrinkles and crow's feet."

"Oh, that so interesting. I wish I could have forever beauty."

"No. I'm better off having beauty and have it installed in me, every year."

Rino then thought, "I wonder if Seina is a doll, too?"

She asked, "Is Seina a doll, too? If he created you, then he must've created his daughter."

Kanade groaned, "What are you saying? Seina isn't like me."

_Don't be so sure… or do you?_

Rino then added, "Oh, well, since he wanted to create a perfect Jinguji, I thought since Seina _was _a Jinguji, she'd be like you."

Kanade shook her head and said, "Rino, Rino, Rino… some questions are better left unanswered. But of course, Seina knows me for a long time. I don't think she was created to be like me."

"So…"

"She's not a doll… but she's _still _a Jinguji."

"I see…"

She gave her a piece of her sandwich. Rino ate it. Kanade then asked, "I wonder… would you like to go for a walk with me tonight? I was thinking maybe I should show you something you'll find."

Kanade got up and straightened her skirt. Rino then said yes.

"Rino… forgive me…" She thought in sadness, "I hope you and I will remember this moment… before it's over."

**XXXXX**

That night, Rino and Kanade were walking down the forest path. She wanted to show her girlfriend something really neat. They arrived at a small mountainside view. Rino looked on and was in awe.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Rino viewed the night sky, which was shimmering in the stars.

"It's beautiful," Rino said.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, "I hope this will be a great memory… before I die."

Rino smiled, "Oh, you'll be around for a long time."

Kanade then said in sadness, "I hope so…"

She then looked around the forest, looking for something. Rino then asked, "Hey, Kanade, why did you show me this?"

"Because," Kanade answered, "It's the most beautiful view in all of Miyagami. I always come here, every month. When I look up the stars, I remember all the wonderful people that I met, since I started Miyagami Academy and the Best Student Council."

"Oh… even me?"

"Yes. You, Pucchan, Nanaho, Seina, Kuon, Mayura, Rein, Sayuri… everybody. They all hold a special place in my heart."

Rino blushed and responded, "I'm so glad."

She then grew worried, as Kanade looked for something.

"What are you looking for, Miss Kanade?"

"Oh… when I graduated, I thought that I have a bold memory of myself. I always wrote it down, just in case when the time comes for me."

"And that is?"

"A small chest which had the biggest secret to me. I forgot what I wrote, but I always remembered that it was located and buried in these woods."

Rino then noticed a small lump on the ground. She dug in the ground with her hands and found a small red jewelry box. She held it up and tried to open it.

"That's it!" Kanade cried, "Where did you find it?"

"I found it buried by me," she said, "But I cannot open it."

Kanade unhitched her key and grabbed her small container.

"Perhaps I can open it," she insisted.

Rino gasped, as Kanade opened the box. Inside the box, she pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Is that it?" Rino asked, "I want to see it."

"Let me read it first," Kanade cried.

She read the note:

"_I am Kanade Jinguji. I am the woman who had created paradise. I am… Miyagami."_

She started to leak tears from her eyes. She held the note tight and was crying.

"Miss Kanade, what's wrong?" Rino asked, as she comforted.

Kanade sobbed, "It's true. It's all true… I'm Miyagami… I'm the Best Student Council… I'm Kanade Jinguji…"

Rino then asked, "What do you mean?"

Kanade dropped to her knees and wailed some more. Rino patted her back, realizing that it was just a memory.

"Miss Kanade, I know that you said that you're Miyagami and this place, but you're not. You _are _Kanade Jinguji. You _also _represent this school. It's what you said… you have created paradise. And that's what you did. Everyone praised you very much. You let everyone come to this place, just to have fun and be friends, but I know deep down… they came here… for your ambition."

Kanade then whimpered, "It's just… it's just that I have hidden my true form from them for so long. And now, it's like I am immortal. I did it to myself, just to have everybody be happy. It's what I wanted. And now…"

She smiled, as her eyes were damp, "My dream has been fulfilled."

She approached Rino and said, "Thank you, Rino. You know how to cheer me up."

Rino grinned and said, "Oh, think nothing of it. I'm glad I met you."

As they stars continued to shimmer, Rino and Kanade kissed each other. But their kiss… was their last.

**CLANG! RATTLE!**

"Kanade?" Rino asked, "What's wrong?"

Kanade then spoke in a warbled voice, "Rino… thank you… for… my… ambition."

"Miss Kanade? Please be okay?"

She collapsed on her knees again, as Rino tried to wind her up. However, Kanade didn't recover.

"Please… don't…" she requested, "Rino… I'm afraid… it's over… for me."

Rino started to pant, as her best friend was started to break down.

"Miss Kanade… no…"

"Forgive me… Rino… but I'm afraid it's time…"

"Time?"

"To… say… goodbye…"

"Huh? Goodbye?"

Rino then hugged her and cried, "NO! Don't say goodbye! I cannot lose you again!"

Kanade then her Rino's face and said, "It's okay… Rino… no matter what, you… will… have your own… courage…"

"Miss Kanade… I can't! Not without you! Please! Seina can fix you, right?"

Kanade then placed her lips on Rino's and embraced the kiss.

Kanade then said, as her eyes started to close:

"_Rino… goodbye…"_

She closed her eyes and collapsed on Rino's arms. Rino held her up and tried to wake her.

"Kanade! Wake up! Kanade! Kanade?"

She then started to sob, knowing that she lost her… the only friend that she ever had.

She was hollering, with tears trickling down her cheeks:

"MISS KANADE!"

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Rino brought Kanade in Seina's private lab. She examined her and said that Kanade is dead.

Rino sobbed, "NO!"

Seina responded, "I'm afraid it happened. Her spring wound her last tick. It was time for the spirit of Kanade Jinguji to be free, and it'll let everybody in this world feel her presences."

Rino then whimpered, "But… after all that… she's gone… it's not fair."

She slammed her fist on the ground and shouted, "IT'S NOT FAIR! KANADE IS GONE!"

She wailed loudly, as Seina approached Kanade's body. She pulled out her key and gave it to Rino.

"Her key…" she whispered.

"Come by tomorrow afternoon, Rino," she said, "I think we can help you have faith in yourself."

She then informed her, "Oh, and bring something that'll remember Kanade forever."

Rino then said, "I will…"

She left with Kanade's key in hand.

Seina looked away and was sad.

"Kanade…" she whispered.

_**

* * *

**_

_**To be concluded…**_


	5. Just Say Goodbye

_**A Clockwork Romance II  
Part 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rino returned, the following afternoon, wearing black. She approached Kanade, who was broken, inside a huge crate, lying down on some soft cushions. Her spring suddenly gave out and broke down, causing her to die. Rino then placed a picture of her, Kanade, and Pucchan having dinner together. She placed the photo in her right hand and placed it on her chest.

_Actually, it's a small photo of them, during the whole PAYAPAYA fiasco._

Seina went to Rino and hugged her.

"Rino… I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Rino then sobbed, "Why? Why did she have to die?"

Seina said, "It was time. Kanade had days left, before she could be upgraded. However, something went wrong with her heart. She finally had faith in herself, but… all the romance… all the tension… all the drama… her clockwork heart gave out."

Rino then sniffled, "Kanade… it's my fault, Seina. Kanade was my only pillow. My only friend. And I lost her forever."

Seina then exclaimed, "Rino. Listen to me. Kanade Jinguji lived a full life. I know it wasn't your fault. But… while she was a doll, her heart ached a lot. She wanted to find true love… and she did, in the form of a girl, who was a descendant of a Jinguji."

Rino blushed and smiled, "She did. I loved her so much."

Seina giggled, "Good for you. By the way, the whole marriage thing was real. Besides, Kanade cannot die, without a happy life. I suppose it cannot be helped anymore…"

Rino smiled, and held her key, "This was all I got left of her, Miss Seina. Miss Kanade's golden key. Why should it help her now? Her key is beautiful, but surely it won't help her, like you said yesterday."

Seina explained, "Oh, it's going to, real soon. Kanade's key is very special. Once you use it on a certain doll, she move and talk like in her old body. But… you _will _have to use it _once_, for only thirty minutes. After that, you'll never see Kanade again. But her key will remain with you… forever."

Rino then cheered, "YAY! I GET TO SEE HER AGAIN! I think I know what to say!"

She then grew sad and asked, "But… where can I find a doll like Kanade? She's one of a kind."

Seina said, "No. She's not."

She took off her lab coat and requested, "If you want, you can try it on another wind-up doll."

"Who?"

"You don't have to, of course… but if you want to do it now, I will assist you."

"Oh, I want to see her one more time. But where can I find one like her?"

Seina then closed her eyes and turned around. She looked away and bowed her head.

"There's always… … … …me."

Rino was shocked, seeing a sliver key in Seina's back. Seina then explained her story:  
_Rino, you know that my father created Kanade, but he also created me. Before Kanade was created, my parents decided to have a kid. And when Minamo was born, she was happy to have a family with her. However, she was sick with a terminal disease. She was sent to the hospital and was in a coma. Realizing that they would lose their only child, they wanted to have another kid. However, they couldn't plan to produce another child. And that was when… that was when he created me. I was like my parents, in the looks and personality, but only because I wanted to be like their child. When they created me, they treated me like I was the perfect child. And when Minamo returned, I acted as her big sister. But before they could introduce me as the sister, they made me into a fully bloomed woman, around 11 years old. Minamo never knew about me, even though I am a robot, or doll, if you say._

"But… what does that have to do with Kanade?" Rino asked.

Seina replied, "That's because… because I was originally built to be the leader of the Jinguji."

Rino thought, "Oh, right. She used to be Seina _Jinguji_…"

Seina continued:

_Right after I was built, Kanade was built, also. Our production lasted only one month apart, making me the eldest Jinguji, in which father created. However, they chose me to be the leader of the Jinguji, so I can help the family. However, I didn't the power that Kanade had. She was built with the powers of the Jinguji, after I was introduced. When they noticed her, they chose HER, instead of me. I said to myself, "That should've been me!"_

_But then I realized that Kanade was chosen for something, since she was very lonely. And I said to myself, "Thank god it wasn't me…"_

_To be honest, I didn't really want to lead. But after father created such a beauty, even though he and mother cannot have babies anymore, and even though Minamo-Chan was sick, I thought that maybe Kanade will be like that._

"Wait!" Rino asked, "Does that mean… that you and Kanade… are sisters?"

"No," Seina responded, "Father created her as a favor for another Jinguji member. He created her, just as a perfect woman. Kanade wanted to live her life, even though she became head of the Jinguji camp. Her entire secret was under wraps, of course. She's _not _my sister, well, sort of, but she was the second of two Jinguji dolls."

"Only two?"

"Yes. After he created Kanade, he swore that he never build another person again. So, he left me in charge of Kanade, when she and I left together to Miyagami. Of course, it was after she and Nanaho founded the school."

"And you held onto that secret for ten years…"

"Yes. I am ten years old, too, but I have the body of a 20-year old woman. That's twice my age, or date of creation."

Rino then smiled, "I never knew that. I always wondered about you, since you had magical powers."

"I learned all of it myself, Rino," Seina said, "After I was created, I had special magical powers, to make everyone feel like it's a fantasy. However, it doesn't match the Jinguji powers, per se."

Rino then held up the key and asked, "Did your father created this key?"

"Yes."

"And _it, too, _has magic, like you?"

"Yes."

"But why? Why did it have to be magical, all of a sudden?"

"Because… every key we are wound by, we have the magic to move by. That's why Kanade lived her life to its fullest… and that's why I am… what I am… today."

"Oh… so _that's _why you were tired out, the other day…" Rino thought.

She clutched her key and thought aloud, "Kanade… I wanted to say this to you for a long time, since you left me… please… just once… I miss you… I miss you…"

Seina then asked, "Be a dear and turn my key counter-clockwise? That helps detach it from my body. Don't worry; it'll fit. These keys are like skeleton keys for dolls."

Rino then asked, "I'll do it, but what about you? Won't you leave, altogether?"

Seina smiled, "My spring will unwind soon. When I stop working, you can wind me up with her key. When I awaken, my personality and my mannerism will disappear, but only for thirty minutes. It's just a temporary spell, so whatever you want to say, say it now. You got one shot, after all."

Rino then said, "Okay. But I don't know… I'm used to seeing Kanade herself. But… but Kanade in you? This is so ridiculous!"

Seina smiled and closed her eyes, "Believe me… Rino… she'll use me… for the half-hour. You'll get used to it. After that, she'll be… with… you… forever… in spirit…"

Rino was worried, "Seina, are you okay?"

**CLANG!**

Rino cried, "SEINA!"

Seina wound down, "Rino… believe… me…"

She collapsed down on her knees. Rino approached her and unhitched her key from her back. Rino installed Kanade's key onto her back and started to turn it clockwise.

"Here goes…" she whispered.

"Kanade…" she thought, after every turn.

After ten turns, Seina started to move. She stood up and saw Rino, who was nervous.

"Rino…" she said in Kanade's voice, "You came for me."

"I only got 30 minutes. We need to talk!" Rino barked.

"Go ahead."

"Seina told me about you! She even told me about her, as well. I would've asked, but I remember that you two wind each other, just to stay alive, since you're Jinguji dolls."

"Yes, that's true."

"Miss Kanade, I know it feels weird, since you're in Seina's body-."

"I know. I don't have much time. You can tell me, since I get to see you for one last time."

"Well, okay… here goes…"

Rino then bit her lip and cried, "KANADE! HOW COULD YOU?"

She held Seina/Kanade tight and yelled, "How could you leave me? It's bad enough that I am married to you… BUT! But I cannot believe you'll leave me, because you have died! Kanade Jinguji… I love you! I love you! I… I hate it when you'd die. I hate your death! I cannot lose you, like I lost Mom!"

Seina/Kanade then replied, "It's okay, Rino. I know that it was tough, but I wanted to see what I wrote, before I die. I never intended to leave you, my small dumpling."

Rino then cried, "But… Kanade Jinguji, you're the only one that I think of every day! I… I cannot lose you again!"

She then stepped away from her and started to tear up. She continued, "Do you know what the worst part was, Miss Kanade?"

"No, what?" Seina/Kanade asked.

Rino wept tears from her eyes and sobbed, "I… I never got to say goodbye to you… If you were gonna leave me, you should've told me. Kanade Jinguji… if you left me… then where would that lead me?"

She cried, "I hate you, Miss Kanade! You should've told me so. I hate you!"

She continued to cry, as Seina/Kanade held her shoulders.

"Rino," she said, "I _was _gonna tell you sooner, but my old body gave away. I'd tell you about it, but I guess my body isn't what it was. Rino… I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. What I did was my last wish. And my final wish now is for you to have faith in yourself. You've become braver, but a bit clumsier. But in my heart and my gears, I know that it was for the best. Believe me."

"Miss Kanade… I'm sorry… but I can't say goodbye to you… at least, _not _in Miss Seina's body."

"Do it. Say it now. I want you to move on… for me. I only wish that Seina and her father can fix me. But… my entire body is now unfixable."

"Miss… Kanade…" she sniffled, "No… don't go…"

Seina/Kanade wiped her tears and said, "Rino… I'll always love you… _always_…"

She kissed her, as Rino embraced it for the remainder of Kanade's visit.

Rino stopped kissing and said, with three minutes left, "Goodbye… Miss Kanade… I'll miss you."

She then said in a French accent, "_Je t'aime. Je fais toujours. Soyons ensemble pour toujours_."

"_Merci…_" Seina/Kanade whispered.

They shared one final kiss, as Seina's spring wound down. After that… Kanade was gone from her. Rino said her goodbyes to her. Rino took the key out from her and placed it in her pocket. She placed Seina's old key back on and wound her up. Seina started to bend up slightly, on each turn. Seina turned to Rino and asked her what happened. Rino hugged her and said, "Oh, thank you, Seina. I got to see Kanade… one last time."

Seina smiled, "Oh, it's no problem. I'm sorry that she's gone."

Rino smiled and said, "Well, at least she'll be inside me… and not you; uh, well, you were right about the key."

She then got pumped up and started to boast, "Even though Kanade Jinguji is gone, I'll live _my _life to its fullest. I'm going to become _braver_ than ever. I'll even fight for myself."

Seina then saluted and cheered, "That's the spirit, Rino! You'll dedicate your life for Miss Kanade Jinguji! I'm proud of you!"

Rino then left, with the key in her hand. Seina halted her and called out, "WAIT! Rino! There's something I forgot to tell you!"

She stopped by the doorway, as Seina declared, "Rino… never tell anyone about Kanade _or _me."

"Right," Rino said, "I'll make sure that-, WAIT! WHAT?"

Seina explained, "Well, Rino… I hate to say it to you, but… I'm leaving, too. I was created for a purpose, but now, I have to leave. I hope one day that _I'll _find true love."

She set up an egg timer to ten minutes. She placed a piece of rope on it and tightened it.

"This will close our box for the both of us…" she added, "After that, Kanade and I will sleep forever."

Rino then asked, "WHY? You're leaving, too?"

Seina frowned and said, "Yes… but it's okay. I'm still in working condition, but one day, they'll find me and reawaken me once more. And when that day comes… I'll find myself true love… like you."

Rino then nodded and smiled, "Seina, good luck. And I hope you'll succeed, and I will make sure that your secret is safe with me."

She then thought of something and said, "OH! What about Pucchan? You had him last!"

Seina replied, "He should return by tomorrow. I asked Kotoha to pick him up. You'll see him again soon."

Rino then ran towards Seina and hugged her tight. She whispered, "Seina, thank you. I'm gonna miss you."

Seina saluted and said, "Rino, I'll miss you, too…"

Rino ran off, with a cheer in her heart.

Seina waved goodbye to her, as she went in the box. She detached her own key from her back and put it in her pocket. She lied right beside Kanade and held her left hand. She then whispered in her final words:

_Rino… thank you for giving me and Kanade our lives. Kanade Jinguji will be missed… but one day… one day… I'll be back… someday. I wonder… if I'll find a love for me… Who knows? I'm happy to be alive…_

She was laid straight and rigid, with her hand holding Kanade's. The timer went off and the box slowly closed.

She spoke again, "Daddy… thank you. I hope it's _my_ time soon. Kanade…"

Seina's eyes began to close, the same time the box closed. Her eyes clicked closed, as her spring unwound. Everything was all black from inside. Kanade is dead, Seina is gone, and Rino had a huge heart.

**XXXXXX**

In her room, the following hour, Rino was lying in bed. She started to feel happy, remembering all the times she shared with Kanade, including the days that they first met.

"Suki… Yaki… Suki… Yaki…" She whispered, "Suki… Yaki…"

"_I can almost feel Kanade's presence inside me, after all these years…" _Rino thought, _"The blue sky, the green grass, the smell of orange osmanthus, and even the wind blow across my hair… they all reminded me of Kanade Jinguji. And now, she's gone."_

She dozed off and was asleep.

"_Miss Kanade… I… love… you…"_

A tear fell from her eye.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Rino was being smacked around by a small doll.

"Hey, kiddo! Wake up! You'll be late!" He cried out.

Rino woke up and saw Pucchan in her hand. She mumbled, "Right… right… I better get dressed for school."

She stopped with her eyes wide open and turned to Pucchan. She was shrieking in joy. She hugged Pucchan and cried out, "PUCCHAN! You came back!"

"Easy, Rino! I've been gone for a long time!" He cried, "Please… stop it. You're squeezing out my plush cotton."

"Sorry." She stopped.

Pucchan looked at Rino and complimented, "My, my, you have grown a lot. You look like Miss Kanade, but a little more _hubba-hubba_!"

Rino giggled, "Shut up, Pucchan…"

"Sorry, kiddo."

"Anyway, you wait here. I have to go freshen up for school."

She took off Pucchan and went to go take a shower.

**XXXXX**

At the pathway, Kaori and Ayumu were waiting for Rino. Rino was running to school, with Pucchan leading the way.

"Rino! She's coming!" Ayumu said.

Kaori scoffed, "She's running late again…"

She then noticed Rino's right hand, which is Pucchan.

"NO WAY! THAT PUPPET RETURNED?" She cried out.

Rino panted and said, "Sorry, Kaori… Ayu-Chan… I have been running late again…"

Pucchan added, "She's just bummed out."

"Incidentally," Ayumu asked, "How was your time with Kanade Jinguji? Did you tie the knot?"

Rino gasped, "GAH! NO! It was just pretend!"

Kaori sighed, knowing that it was just play, "I'm glad you're okay."

Ayumu asked, "Rino… I heard Kanade and Seina had left Miyagami."

Rino explained, "They wanted to spend some time together. I thought maybe they'd leave me, since I decided to resume my life, even for them. I'm feeling very happy, now that I am brave again."

Ayumu grinned, "That's the spirit!"

Kaori then scowled, "Wait a minute… they left, but you have been with them. Something about you is very fishy."

Rino shivered, as Pucchan exclaimed, "Rino's just lonely, but have been happy again. Kanade and Seina decided to have time together."

"Pucchan… let me tell them," Rino whispered to him.

She then said, "I'm not gonna lie to you guys… Kanade…"

She took a breath and cried out, "Kanade and Seina have left me! But… but they'll live on in my heart."

Rino then added, in a very confident mode, "Kanade Jinguji had stuck to me as a friend… and now… now I'm going to make our memories strong! The Best Student Council will continue on, for Miss Kanade and Miss Katsura!"

Ayumu and Kaori were astonished and confused. Rino giggled and said meekly, "Of course, Kanade and Seina will return someday. They won't leave us."

Pucchan then smiled, "Kiddo, you _do _love her, don't you?"

She gasped, "Pucchan, shut up! I'm not a lesbian! I am not into it, alright? Kanade is my friend!"

"Sure she is," Pucchan laughed.

"OH! You're so incorrigible!" Rino shouted.

As they continued on to school, Kaori sighed, as Ayumu giggled, all while Rino and Pucchan continued to argue.

**

* * *

**

No one ever saw Kanade Jinguji or Seina Katsura again. But their memory will live on, inside Rino. Rino continued her role as Secretary of the Best Student Council. She lived her life to its fullest, as she still remembered Kanade… and the love that they had.

She held her key, which was tied in a black string around her neck, and whispered, "Kanade… thank you… I love you so much…"

Pucchan eavesdropped and asked, "Say… did Kanade gave you that thing? What is it?"

Rino then replied, "Oh, it's simply a key to her heart. Of course, it's nothing now."

Pucchan then smiled, "You _do _love her, right? Admit it…"

Rino blushed, "Well… I'll never tell!"

She winked at Pucchan and added, "This is between _me_ and _her_. If I told you, you'd understand, since you're pretty much like her."

"Oh? You mean the hot ex-president is a puppet like me?" He cried.

Rino then flushed red and responded, "Oh… well… no. But… you, Kanade, and I are special people. And I love you _and _Kanade. She's gone now… and I'll be brave, just for her and Seina."

Pucchan then said to himself, "Kiddo… you'll be all right… for someone who hates being a woman who loves another, you have moxie."

Rino held her key and imagined Kanade's image. She then closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"_Kanade…"_

Kanade's voice echoed into her head:

"_Rino… I love you… enjoy your life without me… and thank you."_

Rino was lost in thought. She whispered, as she held the key in her left hand, while her right hand had Pucchan:

"_Miss Kanade… goodbye…"_

_

* * *

_

_**The End**_

* * *

Pucchan looked on, in confusion, as Rino was still lost in a trance.

"Hey, kiddo, are you okay?"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading…**_


End file.
